


Sittin' Pretty

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [123]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Titanic inspiration for this prompt. Klaus paints Caroline. The only thing she's wearing is the bracelet he gave her right before the Mikaelson ball.---Alternatively, you could do a human version where the only thing she's wearing is her engagement/wedding ring.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Sittin' Pretty

Unzipping her dress, Caroline walked around the chair Klaus had clearly moved close to the window for the occasion. “I wore excellent underwear today. Sure you don’t want me to keep it on?”

He was suddenly behind her, peeling the dress off her and humming appreciatively. “It’s indeed lovely.” He pressed a kiss to her bra strap before tugging it down her shoulder with his teeth. “But I want all of you for this one.”

“You had all of me this morning,” she flirted, though she popped the clasp anyway and tossed the thing back in his face. Dragging the panties down her leg, she allowed him a long leer. “I’m just surprised you’re not tired of painting me yet. You must have thousands of canvases tucked away.”

Smirking, he gently directed her onto the chair, crossing her ankles but spreading her arms wide. “Priceless, all of them.”

Moving from her assigned position, she poked one of his dimples. “That was conceited, even for you.”

“Because of the _subject_ ,” he explained with a long-suffering sigh. “You live to test me, don’t you?”

“I really, really do.” Caroline leaned back, lifting her wrist in thought. “Wait, should I take this off, too?”

Klaus grabbed her hand and reverently kissed the edge of the diamond bracelet she wore. “No,” he murmured against her skin. “No, leave this.”

Her breath hitched at the small flick of his tongue. “If you insist,” she said, pouting when he moved back to his easel. “Let’s make this one quick.”

Bless him, he always did. Sitting for his paintings made for the best foreplay.


End file.
